Unbelievable
by thefaultinourfanfics
Summary: "You're unbelievable." GOLLY ONESHOT


As Gil trudged through the hallways of his high school, he couldn't help but think about her.

Nowadays, that's all he thought about.

Her.

She was just so unbelievably perfect, he couldn't seem to contain his feelings anymore.

Whenever she would even walk past him, he would get butterflies in his stomach, and feel his chest heating up.

The feeling was something the blue-hair male denied constantly, but the denial did absolutely nothing to help lower the amount of affection he felt towards the pink-haired female.

Molly...

Just hearing her name made the boy all nervous inside.

And the fact that prom was in a week didn't help the situation at all.

Of course Gil had the intention of asking Molly to go to prom, but of course he had to be a coward and chicken out every time he tried.

But what boggled him the most is the fact that no one had asked her already.

How could someone as beautiful and perfect as the female not be asked to prom yet?

The girl was truly perfect.

She was caring, kind, and beautiful all at once.

What else could you want in someone?

But the risk of ruining their friendship was the boy's biggest fear.

He didn't want to lose her

He never wanted to lose her.

Losing her, was like having your heart being ripped out from your chest.

It was like sudden death.

But Gil was at his breaking point.

His affection towards Molly was becoming unbearable to the point where he would explode if he didn't explain to her how he felt.

It's just, he didn't know how to ask the girl.

He didn't know how to ask the girl without putting their relationship in jeopardy.

Which is something he truly didn't want to do.

Questions flooded Gil's brain.

Should he just ditch his feelings and go to prom by himself?

Or was now the time to tell Molly how he truly felt?

All this thinking boggled the already confused male.

And to answer all his questions, he only needed to know one thing:

Did she feel the same way?

He wanted to know, no wait, he needed to know.

Because not knowing the answer to that question was the only thing keeping the blue-haired male away from his love.

He slowly sighed as the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch.

He'd have to figure this all out later.

Gil continued to walk until he reached the cafeteria, where he would meet his one and only for lunch.

He suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Gilly!"

He only knew one person who called him that.

Molly.

It was time to cue the butterflies and the chest heating up.

"Hey Molls..." The male replied quickly, trying hard not to sound nervous.

Molly smiled as they made their way through the rowdy cafeteria.

As they walked, Gil couldn't help but stare at the angel standing in front of him.

Her strawberry colored hair flowed behind her as they made their way to the table, while her flawless mocha skin shimmered in the light.

"Gilly?" The boy was snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah Molls?" Gil replied.

"Are you going to prom with anyone?"

Ahh, the dreaded topic of prom.

Gil was awaiting the day when Molly would talk about prom to him, but he was hoping it was after the male had asked the girl.

"No, not anyone currently. Why?" He replied, hoping he could sneak out a little bit of information on whether she liked him the same way he liked her.

"Oh. I'm not going with anyone either. And I asked because...I wanted to know?" The girl shrugged and stared into Gil's beady blue eyes.

In desperate need to find out whether Molly liked Gil, the male shot the poor girl more questions.

"Do you want someone to ask you?" He asked her.

"Yes I do. Actually multiple people asked me, but I turned them down. I just didn't wanna go to prom with someone I didn't love." Molly replied with upmost confidence.

Someone had already asked her? And she turned them down? That explains why she doesn't have a date to prom!

"Do you want the "right person" to ask you?" Gil asked another question.

She giggled.

"God Gilly, I've never seen you ask so many questions. And yes I would love if the "right person" asked me." She laughed once more.

Gil knew he had to ask her.

I mean, what did he have to lose?

They'd still be friends, right?

The more he thought about the possibilities of losing her, the more he began to question his decision.

Was this promposal really a good idea?

No, he couldn't ask her just like that, he needed to ask her in a special way.

Tomorrow.

He had to ask her tomorrow.

The male shook his head and sighed as they continued to eat lunch.

What was he going to do?

By the end of lunch, the two parted ways and continued to their classes.

Gil's eyes were on the white-board, but his mind was on Molly.

What could he ever do to steal his true love's heart?

Time passed and more classes came and went.

The blue-haired male felt as if time was moving in slow-motion, like a tortoise trying to win the race.

He just didn't know what to do.

Eventually it was time for dismissal, and Gil said a quick good-bye to Molly before heading into the bus.

"Dude did you ask her?" His best friend, Goby, sat beside Gil on the bus.

"Uhhh." This was all the nervous male could mutter.

"Gil! You have to ask her! Prom is in a week! Do you know how many guys she turned down?" Goby replied, shaking his head.

"Um..no. How many?" Gil asked with curiosity in his voice.

"A LOT. Bro, all she's waiting for is you to ask her!" His best friend replied in a convincing tone.

"I guess I'll ask her, but how? How did you ask Deema to prom?" He questioned once again.

"Well first, I just plain out asked her. But when I did that, she just said "if that's how you're going to ask me to prom, you may as well go with a dumpster." So after that, I got up on the table, pulled out a bouquet of roses and screamed, "Deema Wahler, will you go to prom with me?", and that's when she said yes." Goby smiled at his own way of asking Deema to prom, "Dude, all you need to do, is ask Molly in a special way! Make her realize how special she is!"

That was it.

Gil needed to make Molly realize how much she meant to him, in his own special way.

He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Moments passed, and finally the male had arrived home.

In spite of it being almost being the end of his senior year, the boy had not much homework to do.

The blue-haired male smiled at the amount of time he had to do something for Molly.

And he knew just what to do.

The boy carelessly took out his notebook, letting wads of crumbled up paper fall onto the floor of his bedroom.

He grabbed a mechanical pencil, and began scribbling away words and phrases that he felt described her.

Then he brought out his guitar, and strummed different chords.

Gil worked all night, restlessly trying to create an original song for her.

Just for her.

He erased and rewrote, attempting to create such a tune that would bedazzle the girl instantaneously, and leave her under a trance of his love.

Great, now he sounded like some wizard.

Or maybe you know, there was always that possibility that she would hate it, never wanna see his face again, and probably throw some tomatoes at him while he performed.

Yay he could become squidward when he tried to dance!

But then again, what did he have to lose?

He already had a crappy life.

I mean, he wasn't really popular at school, his grades were dropping, his parents hated him.

Why not add to the crappiness?!

Yippee!

The male shook his head and sighed, running his hair through his ocean blue hair.

He didn't know whether Molly would like the song, but he did know one thing.

He was in for a long night.

As time passed, Gil's hands got sore, his arms were sweaty, and he felt as if he could no longer hold the pencil that was placed in his hand.

He glanced at the clock.

1:47 AM.

He re-read what he had wrote, then sighed.

He could only hope she liked it now.

As Gil made his way onto the stage that afternoon, he was a nervous wreck.

All he could think of was the possibility she would say no.

He didn't think Molly felt any affection towards him, but today was the day he found out.

He scratched his back in embarrassment as he picked up a mic.

"Hello. May I have everyone's attention?" He spoke quickly into the microphone.

He almost had a heart attack as eyes stared directly into his, including Molly's.

"As you know, promposal season ended a while ago, but I never really had the courage to ask this girl who I really had feelings for to prom. She's beautiful and sweet and hilarious in her own ways, even if she doesn't think so. But before I express how I feel to her all in words, I wrote her a song."

And suddenly, music started playing.

Gil looked nervously at the microphone.

There was no turning back now.

"You're unbelievable

You're unbelievable

Hey, hey, hey, hey

You're unbelievable

You're unbelievable

Hey, hey, hey, hey"

Gil stared in shock at how he sounded.

He actually sounded...good?

"How come everytime that you come my way

I can never say what I wanna say

it's like a trip of my tongue,

I just want to run away, away.

I get butterflies when you're close

you're the one I really really want the most

If I could get up the nerve

then I could deserve you"

Molly stared at Gil in complete and utter shock.

She never knew he had such a talent within him.

"Cause' when I look into your eyes,

I can't ever seem to find the words to say."

Molly continued to smile at Gil, not knowing that this song was being sung about her.

"You're looking like a supermodel

You're looking like a movie star

Oh

You're making me wanna say that you're unbelievable

You're unbelievable

If I never got to see it

I never ever would believe it

You're looking like a fantasy

Cause you're unbelievable

You're unbelievable"

The words floated out of Gil's mouth as if he was an angel singing to one he truly loved.

"You're unbelievable

You're unbelievable

Hey, hey, hey, hey

You're unbelievable

You're unbelievable

Hey, hey, hey, hey"

Molly's ears couldn't believe the amazing sound they were hearing.

Gil's voice sounded purely angelic in her ears.

"When you're walking by, I shut it down.

You know you got the best thing around.

You make me love sick for you

So hot like fire

My one desire

And I think that I would die if I could only

Be more then your friend

The way I see it in my head"

The male's voice drifted throughout the whole cafeteria.

When he wrote the song, he didn't expect to sound good, but as seen by the looks of people's faces in the cafeteria, he was more than good.

He was amazing.

And many of the girls, well they wanted to be that person he was singing to.

Especially Molly.

"Cause' when I look into your eyes,

I can't ever seem to find the words to say."

"You're looking like a supermodel

You're looking like a movie star

Oh

You're making me wanna say that you're unbelievable

You're unbelievable

If I never got to see it

I never ever would believe it

You're looking like a fantasy

Cause you're unbelievable

You're unbelievable"

Molly continued to stare at her best friend in awe, trying to figure out who he was going to ask to prom.

Secretly, Molly wanted it to be her.

Ever since she laid eyes on the goofy boy, she fell in love.

He was funny, and had an amazing sense of humor, but he was always caring when Molly needed him to be.

It was the many things Molly loved about him.

His blue eyes, along with his mesmerizing blue hair, were enough to make anyone fall in love with him.

But along with that, he had a kind and caring inside, and wasn't like most of the perverts at the school they attended.

"I had never seen a dream come true,

So I'm tripping at the thought of you.

If I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up,

This feels so right.

And I would give anything to be,

Your number one true love for real.

I want you now

I need you now

You need to know you're unbelievable.

You're unbelievable.

You're unbelievable.

Hey, hey, hey, said your unbelievable woah.

You're unbelievable.

You're unbelievable.

Said you're unbelievable wooah

You're looking like a supermodel

You're looking like a movie star

Oh

You're making me wanna say that you're unbelievable

You're unbelievable

If I never got to see it

I never ever would believe it

You're looking like a fantasy

Cause you're unbelievable

You're unbelievable."

Suddenly, a huge flood of applause washed over him, saying how talented and sweet Gil was with his words.

But that didn't matter to Gil.

What mattered to him, was whether she would say yes.

Gil slowly walked off the stage and walked right to where Molly was sitting.

"Molly." He said, with the most love in his eyes.

She looked behind her to see if he wasn't talking to some other girl named Molly.

"Gilly." She replied, tears wanting to come out of her eyes.

"Ever since preschool, when I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. You were sweet and kind and accepted my total stupidity. And I love you for that! You accepted the true me, and became friends with me when no one else wanted to."

Gil dropped down on one knee to make it more dramatic.

"Molly Gentilella, will you go to prom with me?"

Molly couldn't help but let a few tears slip from her eyes.

In all her 18 years of living, no one had done something as sweet as write her a poem, let alone a song and sing it in front of the whole school.

She looked into Gil's ocean blue eyes, and couldn't help but let a few years slip from hers.

"Yes Gilly, yes I will." She replied happily while jumping into his arms.

Soon the entire cafeteria was applauding just for the two of them.

The girls were going crazy over Gil, while the guys just sat and acted like they didn't care.

Molly leaned over and whispered in Gil's ears, "It felt like you were proposing to me."

"Maybe I will one day." He whispered back to her while grabbing her face and planting a warm, kind kiss on her lips.

Molly pulled away.

"You're unbelievable." She said, bringing her lips back to his.

AND SCENE!

Okay so I personally do not think this is one of my best works, but we can decide that later.

Anyways the song I used in this is called Unbelievable by Just Seconds Apart.

You know, if you wanna read and listen along.

Anyways, funny story about this song.

So the first time I heard this song, I heard it on the radio and I wasn't sure of what it was called, so I tried searching it up.

The problem was, that I didn't know the lyrics of the song, and there are a lot of songs called unbelievable, so my friend Authorgirl12 and I couldn't find it.

But then one day I heard it on the radio again, and made sure to memorize the lyrics so

I could search it up.

And then I found it!

Woohoo!

But while writing this, I had a really bad night, which led to writer's block, so sorry if the ending was a little rushed.

But squad, I hope you enjoyed!

I love you guys!

\- Amelia :)


End file.
